


Boy to Man

by stiley



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, sanji grows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiley/pseuds/stiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji grows up and somewhere along the line, he falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy to Man

Sanji’s first time is up in his bedroom on the Baratie with some woman he’d met downstairs during dinnertime- she had a husband back home, somewhere back in the North Blue and she’d been lonely, so lonely.  She’d taken him by the hand, pulled him towards the bed and as she rocked her hips above him, her bright red lips open as she’d all but screamed his name, he just hoped Zeff didn’t kick down the door and tell him to get back to work.

He’s barely 16, much too young to be ditching work to have a woman teach him the ways of a woman’s body, but when she leaves with the rest of her friends, winking at him, he feels grown.

He’s 17 when he buys his first suit. He and Zeff had gone into town to stock up on food for the rest of their trip when he sees it in a window. Zeff’s staring down a man at a cart of vegetables and it’s going to take at least an hour for him to be close to finishing buying things- he needs to test everything and have the best of the best- so he figures he has enough time.

He doesn’t have too much money, most of it he spent because he’s still such a frivolous buyer, still a child but he steps into the shop anyway. A man with a black braid measures his size and he’s still too young to understand that the man doesn’t need to have his hand that close to Sanji’s crotch to measures his inseam.

Sanji’s first blowjob is a few minutes after that, sprawled out on a table in the back of the suit shop, the man’s lips so red and it almost reminds him of the woman who took his virginity. It’s only the second time someone has touched his cock other than him so he doesn’t take long for him to blow in the man’s mouth and he gets the suit half off, because he “just looked cute” for a discount.

 It fits him perfectly and Zeff doesn’t question him much- he’s growing up much too soon for Zeff to handle, but he won’t say that out loud.

A year later, Sanji’s everyone’s favorite waiter, and nobody really notices when he sneaks upstairs with a male or female caller. He makes them scream his name until their voices are hoarse, and he always kisses them at the door before they leave because he’s a gentleman like that.

He’s 19 when he first meets Luffy and his crew; they step into the Baratie like they own the place. Luffy eats more than his own share of food while the rest of the crew talk back and forth. They’re all pretty obnoxious and loud; the redhead’s laughing and smacking the table and the kid with the curly hair is hysterical, with his head thrown back howling at something Luffy must have said.

The one who catches Sanji’s eye though, is _him._

He’s slumped over the table, bottle of alcohol close to his side and if it weren’t for the three swords by his side, he wouldn’t really look like much. But Sanji can always see through that, see something more, what lies deep inside and Sanji can tell that he’s dangerous.

His mossy green hair is disheveled like he hasn’t brushed it in days, and doesn’t even own a comb, but there’s something about it that makes Sanji want to grab it and _pull._

When Sanji sneaks him upstairs, he’s pleased to find out that Zoro looks even better under that ratty white t-shirt. He has the abs of a god and Sanji just wants to spend hours touching them, but he knows he doesn’t have that much time. He’ll take what he has.

The way Zoro growls his name sends heat straight to his groin and when he finally comes, he gets to pull Zoro’s hair like he had when he first saw him.

When Luffy asks him to join his crew, Zoro won’t meet his eye and he says no because he means it. He can’t leave Zeff, not after everything he’s done for him, but Zeff kicks him out anyway.

“Gotta go find All Blue for me, you hear me?” Zeff says later on in a hushed whisper before they leave, “I’ll set up over there, have all the fish I’ll ever need and I’ll be set for life. So you go travel, boy. See the world.”

It’s the last time he’ll see Zeff for over 10 years. By the time he comes home, Zeff’s ready to retire, let someone else take over. So Sanji does. Most of the crew has left by now anyway. Luffy is finally King of the Pirates. Zoro’s finally the world’s greatest swordsman. And everyone else has achieved their dreams and settled down somewhere.

Everyone’s found something that they’ve always wanted. Even Usopp found a wife and he has his first kid on the way and Nami settled down back in Alabasta with Vivi. They always had a thing since they had brought Vivi home.

But Sanji was the only one who never found someone. He always had his eye on someone, ever since they first met but it never went anywhere, mostly because they would never let it.

It was always heated fights and loud arguments, the clang of metal against shoes. It was late nights spent up in the crow’s nest, fucking more than anything and falling asleep after watch was done, early in the morning.

He’s hardly been home for a year and he misses it all. He misses the crew, misses the adventure, misses everything.

Sanji’s by the sink, cleaning up some dishes from breakfast when he hears the tell-tale sound of the galley doors creaking open. He doesn’t really look back because it’s probably a waiter bringing more dishes in, or Zeff sneaking down to check on Sanji because that’s just what he does, since he didn’t want to retire on land. (“Need to keep an eye on you, you know?” He’d said, but Sanji knew it was because the Baratie was his home.)

“I thought you’d be here,” A low voice drawls from across the room and Sanji doesn’t bother moving because he knows exactly who it is.

“Of course I would be.” He just shrugs as he wipes his hands and stares out the porthole. The sea’s calm this morning. “You’ve known me long enough.”

The voice chuckles and Sanji feels that familiar bit of his heart ache with longing because it’s been far too long since they’ve seen each other. He finally turns around, resisting the urge to grin when he sees Zoro leaning against the doorway, shirt unbuttoned.

He looks like he belongs there, like he just woke up and his hair is as disheveled as it was the day they met. Sanji still wants to tangle his hands in it and pull because of the noises Zoro makes when he does so.

He needs to stop thinking about it because now isn’t exactly the time to get hard, not since he hasn’t seen Zoro in almost a year.

“What brings you here?” He finally asks after a long bout of silence and Zoro just kind of grins a little, looking away and if Sanji knew better, he’d say Zoro looks shy. But Zoro’s not the shy kind of guy, never gets nervous.

“You.”

Sanji just takes in a deep breath. He wants to launch himself across the room towards Zoro. Zoro’s moving closer now, stepping slow enough that it makes Sanji want to reach out and finally pull him in.

“I came here for you.”

Sanji grins at him, “Really now? I thought you were supposed to be out training kids somewhere on the grand line. Did you really give all that up to come here?”

Zoro’s inches away now and he rests his hands on Sanji’s hips, pressing his fingers in like Sanji likes, “Yeah,” He hums, “This is much better,” He says as he finally kisses Sanji.

When Sanji takes his hand and brings him upstairs, it’s to the same little cramped room but the bed’s different, much bigger and this time, they’re everything instead of nothing.

It’s nice.


End file.
